Besos en medio de la tormenta
by Dann 19
Summary: Una última visita, algo que Lily debía contarle a Remus, un secreto que a ambos dejó perplejos y... ¡ah!, uno que otro beso...


**Título:** Besos en medio de la tormenta.

**Palabras:** 1778

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumary:** Una última visita, algo que Lily debía contarle a Remus, un secreto que a ambos dejó perplejos y... ¡ah!, uno que otro beso...

**Nota:** Bueno... Esto one salió porque... sí(?). Jeje. De repente se me ocurrió escribir sobre esta pareja y, este es el resultado. Espero que les guste, y recuerden que dejar un review es gratis. :D

* * *

Su capa ondulaba por el fuerte viento mientras caminaba por las calles del pequeño pueblo de los tejados rojos.

Sus pasos eran fuertes y un tanto rápidos, no quería que lo vieran por allí, no sería conveniente para James ni para Lily. Por esa razón llevaba capa, más el alto cuello levantado tapando levemente su cara. Nadie lo reconocería, podía ser un espía de Voldemort y nadie lo notaría.

Llegó hasta la última casa del callejón y se acercó lentamente, tocó dos veces a la puerta como era lo indicado. Pero nada pasó, ni siquiera un ruido. Tocó de nuevo, dos veces, comenzaba a alarmarse. Dos veces más… intentó mirar por entre la puerta y la vio, el alma volvió a su cuerpo

Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban los pasos rápido de alguien, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una ventanilla se abrió, mostrando unos ojos tan verdes como el césped en la mañana, tan brillantes que él no tenía descripción alguna para ellos.

—¡Ah!, Remus eres tú —dijo aliviada—. Pasa, pasa…

Abrió la puerta y Remus, sin esperar ninguna otra señal, pasó sin mirar a los lados. En cuanto estuvo en la sala, se quitó el chaleco que lo escondía, y lo tiró en el sofá mientras se limpiaba un poco los residuos de la ventisca.

—Lo siento, pero es que había escuchado ruidos extraños —explicó la chica mientras Remus se sentaba en el sofá. Ella se quedó mirándolo por un tiempo, como analizando la situación—. ¿Pasó algo malo? —culminó mientras le dedicaba una mirada severa.

Remus le devolvió la mirada, sopesando qué le diría a la chica ahora… ya las escusas de ambos se habían acabado.

—No, no ha pasado nada —respondió luego de unos minutos, mirando a la nada.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ambos, haciéndolos sentir cada vez más y más sucios por estar allí, por estar a punto de hacer lo mismo de siempre, por inventar una escusa para poder verse.

—Lily…

—Remus…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubiesen ensayado. Quizás sus corazones estaban sincronizados.

—Lily —retomó él la palabra mientras la joven mujer lo miraba tiernamente—… yo, eh… Lily… creo que no fue buena idea venir —dijo mientras tomaba la capa y comenzaba a ponérsela.

—No, Remus, espera… —pidió Lily.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos y le fue imposible decirle que no, cuando ella dedicaba esa mirada dulce era imposible negársele. Para dar a entender que se quedaría, simplemente dejó el chaleco en el sofá.

—Remus, yo… no creo que debamos seguir así —explicó por fin, se sintió aliviada con tan sólo decir esas palabras.

Remus la miró por unos minutos, devolviéndole la misma mirada tierna que ella le había dedicada segundos atrás.

—Lily, ambos sabíamos que terminaríamos mal —razonó Remus—. Creo que sería injusto de mi parte reprochártelo ahora —intensificó más su mirada, ahora era capaz de derretir hasta la más dura de las rocas—. Ahora… creo que ahora es mejor que me vaya…

Y sin esperar que ella replicara tomó su capa y se la echó encima.

Lily estaba confundida, muy confundida. No sabía si dejarlo ir, o arriesgarlo todo y compartir un momento más, un segundo más… aunque sólo fuera para sentir su aliento, su aroma, con eso le bastaba.

—Remus —él se volteó con el corazón en la garganta—, te amo.

Sus miradas se compenetraron, poco uno a uno se fueron hechizando mientras sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo.

Pero ambos sabían que hasta allí había llegado todo, que todo debía terminar… pero ellos no querían que terminara. Ellos querían sentirse una vez más, querían sentir como la piel del otro se tensaba al tacto una vez más… sentir algo tan simple como el aroma y la respiración del otro.

Querían más del otro.

Sin esperar más, sin decir más; ambos se acercaron lentamente como hipnotizados por una fuerza sobrenatural, queriendo sentirse uno solo.

Y sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar, ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso, captando la esencia del otro, el alma del otro; queriendo sentirse más cerca, pero sabiendo que luego estarían muy lejos.

Pero todo valía la pena.

Los besos a escondidas en Hogwarts valieron la pena, las cartas a escondidas valieron la pena… y ahora los besos valían la pena, el sentirse valía la pena; querer ir más allá, valía la pena.

Lentamente las ropas no hicieron falta, los tapujos se fueron a volar y las inhibiciones no existieron más. Sólo estaban ellos dos: dos puntos en el universo amándose hasta morir, queriendo sentir al otro más cerca, aún más cerca… los besos no bastaban.

Lentamente las manos de Remus hacían el esbozo de lo que luego haría, sentía como Lily se tensaba cada vez que sus poros rozaban, cada vez que sus dedos recorrían su vientre bajo… todo era perfecto.

Pero ahora ya no sólo estaban las manos, ahora un vaivén inundaba la sala, causando los leves gemidos de la chica y los graves gruñidos de Remus, se sentía en el cielo… no quería salir de allí.

En un baile intenso en donde ambos jugaban con fuego y se podían quemar, aunque eso a ellos no les importaba.

Se amaron con locura todo lo que pudieron, se sintieron cada vez más cerca y todo era excitante; lo prohibido era excitante. Sentir al otro dentro era excitante, mirarse cómplices era excitante…

Remus le dedicó una mirada de locura, de salvaje pasión antes de que todo acabara, antes de que ambos se fueran a volar y las punzadas de placer llegaran. Él la besó apasionadamente justo en lo que sentía una fuente corriente bajar por su vientre y llenarla toda.

El paraíso acabó para ambos, él la miraba jadeante y ella tenía una pícara sonrisa en el rostro. Nadie dijo nada, no querían arruinar la situación, sólo se miraban tiernamente queriéndose fundir en el otro… sentirse por siempre.

Una aurora invisible los rodeaba, haciendo que el tiempo parase para ellos, se congelase… sentir el mágico momento era extasiante, los embriagaba sentirse tan cerca… pero venía el peor momento.

—Lily —dijo ronroneando Remus—, debo irme —ella abrió los ojos, sus dos pupilas quedaron como platos—… vine a despedirme porque me voy a Francia para una misión de la Orden —explicó con pesar el hombre, mientras Lily lo veía incrédula.

Los ojos de Lily de pronto se llenaron de lágrimas, aquello que decía el hombre no podía ser cierto.

—Pero, Remus… n-no te puedes ir, ¿qué pasará con nosotros? —preguntó como pudo, partiéndose por dentro.

Remus le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora, intentando por todos los medios tranquilizarse a si mismo.

—Lily, de todas maneras esto nunca pasaría a más —dijo él sombríamente—. Tú te mereces más que un licántropo… te mereces a alguien como James.

—Remus… yo te merezco a ti, amor —lo besó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué haces esto, ah? hoy te diría todo —explicó ella con lágrimas en las mejillas, apresando el pecho del hombre… temiendo que se desapareciera de pronto.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Remus… yo, yo… estoy embarazada —concluyó Lily acurrucada en el pecho de Lupin, mientras él abría tremendamente los ojos, no podía creerlo.

—Lily, yo no sé qué decirte.

Le había caído de sorpresa, no se esperaba todo eso. Era mucha información…

Un golpe afuera de la casa alarmó a ambos.

—James, rápido ¡vete! —ordenó Lily intentando recoger y ordenar las cosas.

Remus no esperó más, y con tan sólo la mitad de la ropa salió por la parte trasera de la casa. Mirándola con nostalgia, no quería separarse de Lily.

No después de la última confesión.

Ese día había sido duro. Luego de una intensa lucha por fin estaban en la cama; sin embargo, esa lucha no había sido con nadie más que con Harry. El chiquillo cada día estaba más grande, y más travieso, todo lo que tocaba lo rompía; pero ella era feliz con él.

Aún recordaba con pesar aquel estúpido día, si no le hubiera dicho nada… si James hubiera llegado algunos segundos antes no se sentiría tan culpable.

Pero, ¿de qué debía sentirse culpable?, al fin al cabo ambos estaban jugando con fuego y se quemaron… y muy fuerte fue la quemadura.

Miró a Harry quien estaba acostado en su cuna, todo lo había hecho por aquel chico, nadie –y mucho menos él– podría saber nunca que el hijo del gran James Potter en realidad era hijo de Remus Lupin.

Y, aunque se alegraba de ello, no podía evitar pensar en qué habría pasado si Harry hubiese nacido licántropo.

Sacudió su cabeza, no estaba para pensar en aquellas cosas, suficiente tenía cada noche que se acostaba, sentir al lado a un hombre a quien engañaba todos los días con su supuesto hijo idéntico a él.

Pero ella lo había hecho por el bien de todos, nadie nunca sufriría por saber la verdad. Después de todo sería casi imposible contradecir que aquel niño era hijo de James Potter después de haberle cambiado la apariencia.

Y sobre el Quidditch… bien decían que el ser humano es un animal de hábitos, su hijo se habituaría a ser el hijo de una gran jugador… el subconsciente lo haría ser un excelente jugador.

Miró al sofá antes de subir por las escaleras, James estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá, la intensa lucha con Harry para ver quién comía más rápido lo había dejado cansado.

Obviamente Harry ganó pues tiró más de la mitad de su pastel de calabaza. James reclamó aquello, pero no le quedó otra más que aceptar con pesar su derrota.

Miró a la ventana. Una lechuza marrón estaba en ella, ¡qué raro!, no esperaba ninguna carta.

Fue hasta la ventana y dejó pasar a la juguetona lechuza, quien luego de cumplir su cometido se fue por donde vino.

Tomó la carta entre sus manos, y las lágrimas la asaltaron en cuanto vio la letra.

Era de él.

Con las manos temblando ligeramente la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Hola, Lily._

_Te escribo desde Francia (lamentablemente no puedo decirte la ubicación exacta), quiero decirte que estoy bien y que no hay por qué preocuparse por mí._

_No sabes cuánto te he extrañado y he anhelado tus besos, mi querida Lily, pero sé que lo nuestro nunca sería… pero hay algo que quizá pueda cambiar las cosas._

_Mi misión está por terminar, quiero que cuando termine le digamos todo a James y seamos felices con nuestro hijo. ¿Qué opinas?, espero tu respuesta._

_Extrañándote._

_Lunático_

La puerta principal se abrió con gran estruendo, todo era muy confuso, sólo pudo escuchar como James le gritaba desde abajo.

—Lily, es él. Vete, yo lo detendré...


End file.
